An electronic device is usually designed to have and execute applications to perform various functions. A user is able to select and download a desired application through an application market (app market; e.g., Android—Play store, or iOS—App store). A key signing is used as a way of verifying integrity of an application distributed through an application market and setting permission according to an operation of the application.
In a security mode using such a key signing, there are arising several problems that an application installed therein has too much permission than the need and it is difficult to interrupt a once-given permission. Moreover, it is necessary to regulate a bad application which uses too much permission than the need to leak personal information and gather illegal information.